6:02 AM EST/transcript
PROLOGUE Liberty Island - Preparing The Device BRANDON FAYETTE: (to his assembled team) So where do we stand? SCIENTIST: We've doubled the thickness of the lead shielding around the machine. BRANDON FAYETTE: Good. You let me know as soon as the Faraday Cage is completed. SCIENTIST: I'm told they're almost done. (hesitates) You really think this is all necessary? BRANDON FAYETTE: We're standing underneath a giant lightning rod. It's unclear what kind of electrostatic discharge the device may give off. SECRETARY BISHOP: (steps through the open lab door) Good morning. BRANDON FAYETTE: (to his colleagues) If you'll all excuse us, please. (to Bishop, after his team steps out) Based on Olivia Dunham's DNA profile, we were able to identify twenty-three chromosomes your grandson inherited from his mother and strip them out. (hands over a vial) Of course, that leaves us with only half of Peter's full genetic profile. But hopefully that's enough to activate the machine. SECRETARY BISHOP: How long before we're ready? BRANDON FAYETTE: It should be within the hour. Sir, history may never fully know what we've done here. How we've saved our universe. (sincere and committed) I'm proud to be a part of it. SECRETARY BISHOP: Oppenheimer saved us too. But at what cost? (reflective) He couldn't bear the nightmares... the screams of all the innocents he had killed. "Now, I am become death, the Destroyer of Worlds." Only in our case, that really is true. We destroyed their world to save ours. May God have mercy on us. (returns the vial to his scientist) Accord, NY - First Vortex (in this universe... in the rolling wooded fields of southeast New York, a ranch hand approaches the large flock of sheep he is monitoring in the chilly early morning air. the livestock are alarmed and bleating loudly as something unusual takes shape in the nearby woods) RITCHIE: (calls on a handheld radio) Hey, Joe, come in. JOE: (sitting in his parked truck on a nearby access road. returns the radio call) You know what time it is, don't you, Rich? RITCHIE: Listen, you've got to get up here. JOE: Six A.M. That means I'm having my breakfast right now. RICHIE: (sense of urgency) This is serious. You've gotta get up here. Something's spooking the sheep. They're going crazy. JOE: Alright. I'm on my way. (dumps his hot drink out of the window and starts the drive up to the flock. the music from the radio in his truck becomes all static as he approaches. thousands of locust swarm down the road and away from the flock. the truck strikes hundreds of the insects and nearly crashes. after he arrives safely at the grazing field) I just hit a swarm of locusts! It's like the blessed apocalypse. RITCHIE: Yeah, well, the sheep are acting like it is. I tried to round 'em up, get 'em back to the barn, but they won't budge. JOE: (a strong wind blows through) Gimme your walkie. (takes radio and broadcasts) Everybody listen up. This is Joe. I need all hands in the North Field. RITCHIE: (gets Joe's attention and points to the horizon) What is that? (seconds later, both men are engulfed by a blinding blue light) ACT I The Bowling Alley - Sam's Concern (a lone patron spends some time refining his game in the early morning hours while the manager tends to chores around the building) DONNIE: (after nearly rolling a strike, but leaving the 2 and 4 pin) Damn it! SAM WEISS: (consoling from a few lanes away) Some days you've got it, Donnie, some days you don't. DONNIE: I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee. (walks away from the foul line) (Sam approaches a ball return and inspects a maroon bowling ball involuntarily bouncing against the ball next to it. He walks to the equipment room, closes the door behind him, and opens a padlock on a large cabinet. Sam removes a large box, opens it, takes out a Newton's Cradle and places it on the work counter. He steps back and watches the device and waits. After a few seconds, two of the five suspended metallic balls begin to bounce off of either end of the string - automatically transferring energy like the maroon bowling ball. Sam grows concerned) Bishop Residence - Naked Tuesday (Olivia wakes up smiling, slips out of her boyfriends embrace, brushes her hand over Peter's head, hops out of bed and leaves the bedroom for the hallway) WALTER: (enters the hallway. naked, except for furry slippers) Good morning, Olivia. I didn't know you were spending the night. What a lovely surprise. OLIVIA: (flustered at the sight) Oh, no. The surprise is all mine. WALTER: I am going to pop another mushroom frittata into the oven. I got some Morels from the market with the biggest caps you've ever seen. OLIVIA: Sure. WALTER: (passing her) Olivia. OLIVIA: (eyes to the ceiling) Mm-hmm, mm-hmm. WALTER: You should get some slippers for when you stay over here. This house can get very chilly. (laughs) OLIVIA: Right. Okay. WALTER: (singing) And some magic mushrooms and they put them in the stew. (Olivia scurries back to bed and clears her throat) PETER: (sighs as he wakes. groggily) What time is it? OLIVIA: It's six-thirty in the morning... PETER: Oh, gawd. OLIVIA: (contrite) ...and, uh, your father is walking around the house naked. PETER: Oh, yeah, it's Tuesday. (chuckles) He always cooks naked on Tuesdays. OLIVIA: Is that safe? PETER: Uh-uh. It's not pretty either. But you get used to it. (snuggles closer) OLIVIA: (softly) Hmm. I could get used to this. (smirks. sincere) This is my favorite time of day. The sunrise, when the world is full of promise. (phones vibrate and ring) PETER: (groans. disappointed at the interrupting calls) Well, that's not. Accord, NY - Initial Investigation (the Fringe team arrives, parks, exits their vehicle and are astounded by the localized devastation in the grazing pasture) WALTER: Oh, my. BROYLES: (approaches the new arrivals) A ranch foreman and a farmhand are confirmed missing, along with an entire herd of sheep. Over five hundred head gone. OLIVIA: How is that possible? BROYLES: You tell me. No hurricanes or tornadoes in the area. Barometers remained steady. PETER: There's an army base about twenty miles from here. BROYLES: I thought that too, but we ruled out weapons testing. Whatever happened here, we didn't cause it. WALTER: (knowing) I wouldn't bet the farm on that. (moves away to inspect the area) OLIVIA: When did this happen? Do we have a time on the incident? BROYLES: 6:05 A.M., give or take a few minutes depending on the individual report. (looks to a nearby eyewitness) That man owns the neighboring property. He was outside when it happened. I'd like you to question him. OLIVIA: Sure. (walks toward the eyewitness) WALTER: Peter! A hand! Come quickly! (scratching at a huge boulder) This granite contains quartz crystals. My electrometer. PETER: (hands over the boxed instrument) Quartz crystals only develop an electrical potential when they're put under physical pressure. WALTER: Extreme physical pressure caused by a major gravitational event. (electrometer clicks as he places electrodes on the boulder) Highly charged, of course. PETER: And I suppose you have a theory? WALTER: (nods) I believe that a vortex appeared above this field, consuming everything in its path. My worst fear is realized... our world is breaking down around us. PETER: Well, let's not jump to conclusions. WALTER: I'm not. PETER: Even if that is true, Walter, why now? What would trigger a vortex? WALTER: That's a good question. Remote Base - Unexpected Activation (walking with a sense of urgency through the interior halls of the remote hangar that houses the Wave Sink Device) NINA SHARP: This is clearance Double A. I want all unnecessary personnel sent home. SCIENCE DIRECTOR: I've issued the bulletin. NINA SHARP: How many on duty when it started? SCIENCE DIRECTOR: Four. It was a skeletal crew. NINA SHARP: (scolding) And we're sure it wasn't tampered with? SCIENCE DIRECTOR: (defensive) It wasn't. We reviewed the footage. With all due respect, there's no way. NINA SHARP: (on her cell phone) Get me Agent Broyles. BROYLES: (answers the video call from the pasture outside of Accord) Yes. Hello, Nina. NINA SHARP: Phillip, the machine came on. Can you hear me? BROYLES: I can hear you. Go on. NINA SHARP: The machine came on by itself, without Peter. BROYLES: When? NINA SHARP: 6:02 A.M. There was no warning. (the device starts surging) BROYLES: Is that noise the machine? NINA SHARP: (machine rumbles, Nina turns the camera phone toward the machine, then back to her) Tell Walter it's on. He needs to know. (uncharacteristically intimidated) ACT II Accord, NY - The Beginning PETER: What do you mean, the machine is activated? BROYLES: Apparently, it powered up by itself. It appears our assumptions were wrong. WALTER: What time did this happen? BROYLES: Just after six this morning. WALTER: Of course. That's the reason. The machine activated just after six, just minutes before the vortex opened. OLIVIA: So you think it caused this? WALTER: Yes, and if it's the end of the world... this is just the beginning. Walter's Lab - Growing Threats OLIVIA: (approaches Peter's workstation) Anything? PETER: (frustrated) This is worthless. OLIVIA: Peter. PETER: Up until now, we've been operating under the assumption that I was somehow the power source for this machine, but clearly that was wrong. OLIVIA: You're the only one that the machine's responded to. You've said so yourself. PETER: And yet it turned itself on while I was two hundred miles away. So how do we explain that? WALTER: (approaches quickly with a computer graph) I think I understand. The machine's magnetic field is warped in a patterned I've only seen one other time. The typewriter that the other Olivia used to communicate with the other side. OLIVIA: What are you suggesting, Walter? PETER: Quantum entanglement. WALTER: I'm afraid so. OLIVIA: You think that Walternate turned the machine on over there? WALTER: Which triggered a sympathetic response from the one over here. Yes, it makes sense. OLIVIA: But how? I mean, how could he do that without Peter? WALTER: There's not much we do know for sure. ASTRID: (approaches) I just got off the phone with Broyles. Three more reported incidents. Massive colonies of bats were spotted above the New Jersey turnpike. Mini quakes in Florida. And in Newton, thirty acres of woodland completely decimated. All organic life just dead and desiccated in a matter of hours. OLIVIA: The Blight. WALTER: (gravely concerned) At this point, I believe that the events will begin to increase exponentially. And there's no way to stop it. He's won. (somber) Walternate has won. Park - Shortened Day-Off BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh! It's chilly! MARY: Well, Doctor Marna said two weeks, and he's three weeks old yesterday. You worry too much. Besides, the fresh air's gonna do him some good. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Look at him, just kind of sizing up the world. MARY: He's alert, that one. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You know, it is kind of windy. So will you humor me? Here. Oh, nice and warm. (pager beeps) oh. MARY: Let me. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: See, it's supposed to be my day off. MARY: Not the first time we've heard that. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No. (checks page) MAN IN PARK: Kids, let's go! MARY: We'll be okay if you have to go. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (to Henry) Heh! You are such a nugget. Oh, I know. Mwah! I love you. (to Mary) Alright, I'll call you when I have some idea of what time I'm gonna be home. MARY: Okay. Don't worry, I'll keep him safe. You just keep the rest of us safe. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay. (departs) Alternate Universe - False Alarm (sitting in the back of the response vehicle with his team) LINCOLN LEE: (reading from a status monitor) The Lookers have detected a spatial discontinuity. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay. How bad? LINCOLN LEE: Power density spikes reaching over three thousand milliwatts per square meter, and that's two hundred meters away from the focal point. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: This is a Class Nine event? LINCOLN LEE: No, it's a Ten. The power spikes are coming from Liberty Island. The D.O.D. complex. Charlie and the evacuation teams are en route. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay, air quality normal. No need for oxygen. Let's go. LINCOLN LEE: (activates his earpiece as the team exits the vehicle) This is Agent Lee. We're still seeing dangerously high levels. Understood, Mister Secretary. (to the team) False alarm! Let's pack it back up! TEAM MEMBER: Yeah, stand down. Let's go, come on. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What's going on? LINCOLN LEE: We've been ordered to stand down. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: But what about the energy surges? LINCOLN LEE: (looks across the harbor at Liberty Island) They're still happening. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Well, did they give you any reasons as to why? LINCOLN LEE: Explanations are above my pay grade. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I think I know who to ask. Liberty Island - Sacrificial Son SECRETARY BISHOP: Damn it. No measurable improvement? BRANDON FAYETTE: Environmental degradation levels haven't changed since the device was activated. SECRETARY BISHOP: Reversing this many years of damage will take longer than a few hours. MAJOR WARNER: (video screen call) Mister Secretary, Olivia Dunham is here to see you. SECRETARY BISHOP: Send her in. (to Brandon) Let me know if anything changes. BRANDON FAYETTE: (as he leaves the office) Olivia. SECRETARY BISHOP: Olivia. (shakes hands) I'd hoped you brought Henry. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Uh, he's with the nanny. I'm actually on duty at the moment, sir. SECRETARY BISHOP: (steps back) So this is a professional visit? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Fringe Division identified a Class Ten energy surge emanating from this complex, which would normally justify evacuating a ten-mile radius around the epicenter. SECRETARY BISHOP: There's no danger for the general public. We've taken proper precautions. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Of course. I wasn't suggesting otherwise. (pauses) When I was returning from over there, you had me steal a piece of tech. Tech that you said was part of a weapon that could destroy the other side. SECRETARY BISHOP: What exactly are you asking, Olivia? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Have you activated that weapon? Is that what's causing the surge? SECRETARY BISHOP: (turns a walks to the map) That's classified. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What's going to happen to the people over there? SECRETARY BISHOP: (stern) My concern is for the people of our world. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: But your son is over there. SECRETARY BISHOP: I'm aware. (faces her. stoically) Peter chose to leave. He chose his allegiance. I chose to give up my son so that you could keep yours. (dismissive) Now, if there's nothing further... ACT III Walter's Lab - Peter's Destiny (standing and studying boards posted with Wave Sink Device schematics) ASTRID: So what do we do? PETER: What if we just broke it back down into its component parts? WALTER: With the amount of energy this machine is generating, I don't know what would happen. The machine is quantum entangled. It could tear us apart with the energy from the other side alone. ASTRID: And is that more dangerous than vortexes putting holes in our universe? Walter, our world is tearing apart at the seams. WALTER: Still, I'm afraid anything we might do could have devastating consequences. OLIVIA: (joins the group) I just spoke to Nina. I was right. They picked up an electromagnetic spike at 5:47 this morning in upstate New York. PETER: Fifteen minutes before the vortex opened. WALTER: Is that how they predict anomalies on the other side? OLIVIA: (nods yes) They also look for odd thermal patterns and radiation spikes. I've got Nina tracking all three. ASTRID: An Early Warning System. Well, at least we'll be able to warn people. WALTER: And maybe save some lives. OLIVIA: Okay, I'm gonna go to Massive Dynamic and help Nina with the protocol. (starts to leave) PETER: (catches-up to her. studies her face. concerned) Olivia. OLIVIA: I'll call you when I get to New York. Can you let me know if Walter comes up with anything? There's got to be a way to stop the machine. (leaves the lab) WALTER: (studying the schematics) Perhaps if we encased the entire machine in lead... contained the energy it's emitting. PETER: Walter. We both know there's another way. (in Walter's office) It makes sense, Walter. We all thought that I could turn the machine on. Maybe I can turn it off. Maybe that's what the drawing means. WALTER: We don't know what the drawing means. {removes a bootleg flask from the desk) PETER: If your theory is accurate, we're running out of time. (sits. watches as Walter pours two stiff drinks) And the way that machine responded to me after I touched it, it's like it's been calling out to me. Every piece of data we have about the machine points to one conclusion. Somehow, that machine was made for me. WALTER: (softly) Peter, you could die. PETER: And if we do nothing, we're all gonna die. WALTER: (slides a drink to Peter. studies his drink and remembers) Give him the keys and save the girl. PETER: What? WALTER: This is what he was doing. He was preparing me. PETER: Who? WALTER: The Observer. He was preparing me because he knew I would have to let you go. That I would... that I would have to sacrifice you to fix the problems I'd created. PETER: (earnestly) I think this is what I'm supposed to do. But I can't do it without your help. (the Bishops raise their glasses and toast. Peter throws back his shot) Massive Dynamic - Nina's Secret (Olivia drives quickly to meet with Nina and listens to the developing news) RADIO NEWSCAST: Police and fire departments have been responding to unexplained weather phenomena up and down the Eastern Seaboard for the last twenty-four hours. The National Weather Service has released a storm advisory for the entire East Coast. NINA SHARP: (on phone, pacing her office) What do you mean, he's gone? He has to be somewhere. He didn't just disappear. There's always a trail. Keep looking. (intercom beeps) Yes? ASSISTANT: (on the intercom) Agent Dunham has arrived. NINA SHARP: Oh, good. Send her in. OLIVIA: (enters the office) Nina. NINA SHARP: We're moving forward as you requested. I've assembled a team. I've briefed them on the protocol you outlined. OLIVIA: Okay, good. So where are we in terms of coverage? NINA SHARP: Well, I've tasked all of our satellites to focus on the Northeast States. (points to large monitor) OLIVIA: So this is where the thermal detection is up and running? NINA SHARP: Yes, but it's far from complete. It does give us lead time, however, if a vortex starts forming in a densely populated area. OLIVIA: What about the electromagnetic disturbances? NINA SHARP: We've recalibrated our entire cell tower network to warn us if any are detected. OLIVIA: And Amber? NINA SHARP: Alright, there we've hit a wall. We have enough Amber to contain eight, maybe ten events. But beyond that, our chemists are having a great deal of difficulty finding some of the more rare elements. OLIVIA: Without the Amber, early detection is irrelevant. NINA SHARP: (hesitant) Yes, well... it wasn't supposed to be this way. OLIVIA: What do you mean, it wasn't supposed to be this way? NINA SHARP: I was told on good authority that if you and Peter were together, it would all work out. OLIVIA: What are you talking about? On whose authority? NINA SHARP: There's a man that William knew. I'm not sure where they met. But he had great confidence in him. He trusted him implicitly. He advised me to do the same. After William went missing, when circumstances warranted, I would consult with him. This man knows a great deal about the machine. OLIVIA: (incensed) And you didn't think it was worth mentioning until now? NINA SHARP: No, he said if I divulged what he had told me that I would never see, or hear from him again. I didn't want to risk losing that connection. OLIVIA: Nina, our universe is breaking down. If this man has any information about the machine, then I need to know who he is and what he told you. NINA SHARP: You've already met him. Sam Weiss. (in a separate room she shows Olivia the copies of The First People books they have collected so far) William told me he possessed knowledge beyond anything I could fathom, but even I never suspected anything of this magnitude. OLIVIA: So how'd you find out? NINA SHARP: The authors. Anagrams. I figured it out a few weeks ago. Even the Hebrew and Russian ones are phonetic scramblings of his name. OLIVIA: We've been through these books hundreds of times. So what else does he know? NINA SHARP: I think you and I both know that Sam will reveal only what he wants to. OLIVIA: Not this time. NINA SHARP: If you track him down. We don't have an address for him. He disconnected his phone, shut down the bowling alley. Nobody has seen him since. OLIVIA: If there's even a chance that he can turn this machine off, then I have to speak to him. I'll find him. (leaves the office) Saratoga Springs, NY - Strange Sky (a playful young couple runs from the woods back to their pick-up truck) JACK: (in childish pursuit) I need the keys, Jeanie. JEANIE: (successfully eluding capture) Catch me. JACK: C'mon! Jeanie. JEANIE: (gleeful) Nope. JACK: Jeanie. JEANIE: No. (dives in the passenger side and slides over to the drivers' position) JACK: You're... (to his smiling girlfriend) I didn't mean it. JEANIE: Yeah? (sincere) Then what did you mean? JACK: (honest) I meant that you mean a lot to me. (heartfelt) You're kind of amazing. JEANIE: (after handing him the keys and a quick kiss) Jack. JACK: What? JEANIE: (looking out the front window at strange aberration forming in the sky) What is that? JACK: I have no idea. (nearby, Sam Weiss looks through a trans-dimensional viewing window at the growing vortex. focused and concerned, he quickly calculates a complex physics equation in the notebook he is holding) ACT IV Bolivia's Apartment - Bye Bye Baby BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (holding her son and singing softly) I see the moon, the moon sees me, shining through the old oak tree, please let the light that shines down on me, shine down on the one that I love(whispers) That's you. (places Henry in the crib) LINCOLN LEE: (holding a framed picture of the two of them together after she received a medal) Remember this? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah. That was my first commendation. LINCOLN LEE: Yeah, for dragging my ass out of a Class Four vortex. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (laughs) well, you actually owed me fifty bucks, so I was going for your wallet. LINCOLN LEE: Seems like a million years ago. (sighs) You can't do this alone, Liv. Let me come with you. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: As much as I would love to have you watching my butt, I need you here. Now if I'm not back tomorrow, you're gonna take Henry to my mother's, right? LINCOLN LEE: (adamant) You're coming back. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah, but if I don't, I need to know that he's safe. You're the only one that I trust. LINCOLN LEE: You really think Peter Bishop can stop this? That he can heal both worlds? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I don't know, but if anyone can change the Secretary's mind and get him to turn that machine off, then it's his son, right? LINCOLN LEE: I'll see you when you get back. (big hug) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (return hug and a pat on the back) Okay. (leaves the apartment) Liberty Island - Crossover Attempt (in his lab, Brandon Fayette sits and work while the local ball game plays on the radio) RADIO SPORTSCAST: It's a beautiful night here at Ebbets Field, bottom of the fifth. The Dodgers are leading the Expos two to nothing. And Charles is yet to give up a hit. BRANDON FAYETTE: (startled at the late night visit) Agent Dunham. This is a restricted area. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (levels her pistol at the scientist) Ten months ago, the Secretary brought Peter Bishop back from the other side. How? BRANDON FAYETTE: (bluffing) I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe if you just put the gun down. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (dead serious) Lie to me again and I'll shoot you in the knee. I read the mission logs. I know that the Secretary developed technology to cross between universes and bring back Peter Bishop. Show me where it is. (sternly) Now. BRANDON FAYETTE: (while being marched down the hallway at gunpoint) The Watch Commander patrols this area every five minutes. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: It's every twelve, actually. Nice try. BRANDON FAYETTE: You realize this is never going to work, right? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I did not ask for your opinion. BRANDON FAYETTE: The technology you want never made it out of the test phase because it breaks down the molecular cohesion of the person crossing over. The Secretary took a huge risk using it once. In some test subjects, even that proved lethal. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (stops in front of a locked storage room) I appreciate your concern. Now open the door. BRANDON FAYETTE: (places his hand on the access panel, opens the door and enters) This stuff is not organized. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You've got five seconds. Four... BRANDON FAYETTE: (after another failed bluff) Here it is. (opens case with several large clear cylinders) One will get you there and back. (condescending) If you make it to the other side, just stay there, because when the Secretary finds out you're a traitor-- BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I'll take my chances. (as she pistol whips him across the temple. she grabs two cylinders and dashes down the hall to find approaching sentries) GUARDS: Stop! (fires his rifle) There she is! (alarms sound as she takes an elevator to the access tunnels below) Put your hands up. Let's go! (fire as she flees) The other side! Suspect northeast tunnel. (trapping her behind a locked gate) Hold your position! Show us your hands, or we will fire on you. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (attempts to crossover by activating one of the devices. but fails) Son of a bitch. ACT V Weiss Residence - Search For Sam LANDLORD: (answer a knock on the door of his apartment) What do you want? OLIVIA: (flashes her badge and ID in his face) F.B.I. LANDLORD: (walking toward his tenants room) Seamus Wiles, now that you mention it, never struck me as an Irish. Sam Weiss, that makes sense. OLIVIA: Well, he went by a few different names, but only one of them rented an apartment in Boston. LANDLORD: You're not gonna tell me what he did? OLIVIA: I just need to ask him a few questions. LANDLORD: So long as there's no dead bodies in there. (unlocks the door, opens it and enters) OLIVIA: (enters the empty living space) What? Did he move out? (searches the room for clues) LANDLORD: If he did, he didn't tell me. Last guy who bailed on the apartment ended up being a hoarder. Took me three weeks to clear out the trash. Remote Base - Failed Disarmament (Peter sits in front of a row of monitors. in deep contemplation, he waits for his safety jumpsuit) TECHNICIAN: (place the garment on the desk) Here you go, sir. BROYLES: (engaged in a sidebar conversation in the hallway) Do you really think this could work? That Peter can turn off the machine? WALTER: (growing jittery) The machine's emitting an energy signature almost like an electric current. Peter thinks that because of his relationship with the machine, that if he goes into it, the current will run through him, creating a kind of a closed circuit. And if he can complete the circuit, then he can also break it or turn it off. BROYLES: What do you think? WALTER: Excuse me? BROYLES: Peter's your son. As a father, do you think this is a good idea? WALTER: It's because of my selfishness, my inability to let my son go twenty-six years ago that this is happening. My opinion as a father, it doesn't matter. BROYLES: Walter, it matters to me. WALTER: (hesitates. at a loss) I honestly don't know what's gonna happen, Phillip. And the current of energy is so powerful. It's unlike anything I've ever seen. And the thought of what that could do to my son... I don't want him to suffer. TECHNICIAN: (to Peter, as he finishes suiting-up) You're all set, Mister Bishop. ASTRID: Are you sure you don't want me to call Olivia? PETER: If it doesn't work, she's gonna find out soon enough. Just tell her that -- ASTRID: Whatever it is, you'll tell her yourself. WALTER: Can I get you anything, son? A sedative? Something to calm you? PETER: I'm calm. WALTER: You're sure now? PETER: I'm okay, Walter. BROYLES: The techs said they're ready when you are, Peter. Good luck. PETER: If this works and I save both universes, I want you to consider me officially retired. BROYLES: (humorously) I'll think about it. ASTRID: (offers a bug hug) We'll be here waiting for you. WALTER: Wait. Give me your hands. PETER: (gets a squeeze of hand gel) What is that? WALTER: Electro-conductive gel. If there's an energy current, it will pass through the hand holds and this gel will keep it from burning your skin. PETER: Walter... I'm okay. WALTER: (quietly) I was never good at letting you go. PETER: This time, you have to. WALTER: (swell of pride) Son... PETER: I know. (walks to device and rides the access platform to the top. slowly he places an open palm on the side of the machine and receives a violent shock that blasts him off of the platform and twenty feet to the ground below) WALTER: Peter! (as his son rolls to a stop. unconscious. his head and face covered in blood) Berkshire County Hospital - ER Visit (the gurney with Peter's damaged body is rushed into the emergency treatment ward) EMT #1: Male, thirty-two years of age, closed head trauma, possible concussion, non-responsive. WALTER: He suffered a massive surge of electricity. ER DOCTOR: Vitals? EMT #2: BP 80 over 50. Pulse 45, regular. ER DOCTOR: Gail, what's open? NURSE GAIL: Trauma Bay Two. WALTER: His blood type is A-positive. ER DOCTOR: Let's take him to Two. We'll do an MRI. WALTER: And you need to do an echocardiogram as well. ER DOCTOR: You have to wait here, sir. WALTER: No, no, no, no, no. You listen. No, no. You listen to me. (quavering) This is my son. ER DOCTOR: I understand, sir. We'll take good care of him. (Astrid catches-up to Walter to help him with the waiting) NURSE GAIL: (later. to Olivia as she bursts into and past the ER reception area) Excuse me, Miss. This area's for staff and immediate family only. OLIVIA: (flashes badge) I'm looking for Peter Bishop. He was brought in about an hour ago. He's a white, thirty-two -- ASTRID: Olivia! (intercepting the nurse) She's with us. OLIVIA: How's Peter? ASTRID: He's still unconscious, but his vitals are stable. They just -- they can't wake him up. He's with the doctors now. OLIVIA: Oh, god. ASTRID: They did an MRI. They said that there is no apparent brain trauma. They're just hoping that he's gonna come out of it soon. OLIVIA: What happened? ASTRID: (sighs) Peter tried to go into the machine. It wouldn't let him. It's like it's... protecting itself or something. OLIVIA: Is Walter here? ASTRID: Yeah. He's taking it pretty hard. Hospital Chapel - Bargain With The Boss WALTER: (enters. looks around) I don't know my way around here. Other people, I suppose, find comfort being in chapels, speaking to you. (begins to negotiate) I have no other place to turn. I asked you for a sign, and you sent it to me. A white tulip. And I was so grateful. Since then, in moments of deep despair, I have found solace in believing that you had forgiven me. I was willing to let him go. I was willing to let Peter die. I've changed. That should matter. (makes his proposal) God, I know my crimes are unforgiveable. So punish me. Do what you want to me. But I beg you, spare our world. (kneels and weeps) Hospital Landing - Finding Sam (Olivia sits in the waiting area quietly thinking about Peter. the dappled light on the carpet in front of her begins to move and flicker. she steps outside and sees the light in the sky above the horizon is changing. the man she has been looking for comes bounding up the stairs to the entrance of the building) SAM WEISS: Hello, Olivia. OLIVIA: Sam, I've been looking for you everywhere. The machine is on. SAM WEISS: I know. And I need you to take me to it. OLIVIA: Sam, what is going on? SAM WEISS: Olivia, you have to trust me now, please. We don't have a lot of time. (walks off) Liberty Island - The Greater Good (the senior politician walks down a darkened corridor in the military complex he runs and turns on the light in cell holding one of his previously most trusted agents) SECRETARY BISHOP: I know this is hard for you. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (sitting smugly) Oh, you don't know anything about me. SECRETARY BISHOP: Don't I? This morning in my office, you asked how I could be willing to let my son die to heal our world. But you understand sacrifice better than anyone, Olivia. You were willing to leave your son behind, to risk your life for what you perceived to be the greater good. We're more alike than you think. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I don't understand how killing billions of people could possibly be in the interest of the greater good. SECRETARY BISHOP: That's because you still have the luxury of your ideals. I have to be pragmatic. You've put me in a difficult position. Anyone else would be rotting away in a stockade for treason, but you are the mother of my grandson. You'll stay here for your own good until this is over. (turns the lights out and walks away) Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Episodes